Contemplation
by m4r13
Summary: COMPLET Traduction de Contemplation de Aegle. De courtes vignettes observant l’interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l’Ordre du Phoenix. R&R :p
1. Vignette 1 La baignoire

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

Il vient juste de se plonger dans la baignoire quand elle fait son entrée, claquant la porte assez fort pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Remarquant qu'il prend son bain, elle murmure : 

« Désolé, Remus » et elle se dirige vers le lavabo, essuyant rageusement les traces de mascara sous ses yeux.

Pas de « Par Merlin, Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! » ou de souffle coupé ou de rougissements, juste un « Désolé, Remus ». Il l'observe pendant un moment, regardant la guerre du nettoyage qu'elle a lancée à son visage, pour finalement dire :

« Mauvaise nuit, je suppose. »

« Absolument merveilleuse, vraiment. » Grogne-t-elle.

_Frotte_, _frotte_ fait le gant de toilette, et elle fronce les sourcils à l'image que lui renvoie le miroir, laissant échapper un bruit d'irritation.

« Je ne voulais pas faire irruption ici comme ça. »

_Frotte_, _frotte_.

« Je pense que l'autre salle d'eau a une goule. Effrontée avec ça. Elle a attrapé mes fesses l'autre fois ».

Remus, la tête appuyée au bord de la baignoire ne sachant quoi répondre, murmure un :

« Oh. »

Apparemment satisfaite, Tonks essore le gant et le pend au robinet. Elle grimace.

« C'était de ma faute. Ne laisse jamais un mec nommé Tony avec deux boucles d'oreille et une haleine puant le Whisky t'emmener en boîte. »

« Conseil de sage. » Répond Remus, commençant à se demander combien de temps elle compte rester dans la pièce. « Hem, Tonks, ces bulles ne vont pas rester éternellement, tu sais. » Dit-il en montrant la mousse qui disparaît devant lui. Les lèvres de la sorcière esquissent un sourire, les joues encore rouge du traitement qu'elle leur a fait subir.

« Ouaip, désolée. » Un clignement d'œil. La bonne humeur revenue.

« Je vais te laisser à ton bain, alors. » Après un coup dans la porte, elle part. Il s'allonge en fermant les yeux.

« Merlin. »


	2. Vignette 2 Le livre

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

« Est ce que je peux te l'emprunter ? »

Il relève le nez de son bureau pour la voir dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant un exemplaire de _Sur la Route_. Ses cheveux sont bruns aujourd'hui. Pas marron ou miel, juste brun. Enlevant ses lunettes de lecture, il les laisse tomber sur la Gazette, acquiesçant.

« Mmm, et je suppose qu'il reviendra avec des taches de thé sur les pages. » Il lui sourit – Un des rares qu'elle lui a jamais vu faire – et ajoute :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, tu sais. »

Plus tard il la voit dans le salon, roulée en boule avec son livre pendant que Sirius remue les braises dans le feu. Il songe.

Contempler Nymphadora, décide-t-il, peut devenir une habitude.


	3. Vignette 3 Les toasts

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

Elle lui sert une assiette de toasts le mercredi matin avant d'aller au ministère. Pas de beurre, juste de la confiture. 

Elle l'observe, il n'a rien vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil vers ses cheveux courts, verts et piquants qui ne sont pas tellement à leur place au Numéro Douze.

« Je les préfère orange, » Répond-il simplement, et elle regarde Sirius qui est dans 'Un de Ses Jours'. Il est assis à la table, buvant son thé avec un air peu engageant, n'apportant aucune aide.

« L'orange ne va pas avec les robes d'Auror. » Soupire-t-elle, en soulevant une manche et la faisant voleter un peu.

« Oh, effectivement, bien sûr. Vert est certainement préférable. »

Elle le frappe légèrement sur le bras quand il s'assoie. Sirius les observe silencieusement derrière son bol bleu.


	4. Vignette 4 La cigarette

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

Sirius est à la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte, il rejette la fumée de sa cigarette dehors. 

'Surprenant comme certaines habitudes reviennent vite', pense Remus, en se dirigeant vers le Hall. Kingsley a eu pitié des regards de Sirius à chaque fois qu'il sort un paquet de sa poche.

La fumée a une odeur âcre, qui se bat avec l'odeur rance de la maison que le rangement et le nettoyage ne veulent pas effacer. Sirius fait un geste à Remus quand il passe, écrase sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant des cendres sur le bois pâle. Il laisse sa fenêtre presque toujours ouverte.

Sirius l'étudie une minute, avant de croiser les bras et de lui demander :

« Est ce que tu vas lui dire que tu es attiré par elle ? »

« Quoi ? » répond-il avant de pouvoir penser, et Sirius secoue la tête.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne le ferais pas. Laisse la tranquille, mon vieux. »

« Je ne suis pas _attiré_ par Tonks, Sirius. »

« Ouais... c'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire. Tu le psalmodies comme un foutu mantra. »


	5. Vignette 5 Le parchemin

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu fredonnes ? » 

« Une chanson. »

« Ingrat. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Elle se penche par dessus son épaule, lisant la première ligne du parchemin qu'il tient, et doucement il se retourne et hausse un sourcil. Il voit ses joues virer au rose, et il murmure :

« Tonks ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Ne lis pas par dessus mon épaule. »

« Désolée. »

« La ballade de John et Yoko. »

« Hein ? »

« C'est ce que je fredonnais. »

« Oh. »


	6. Vignette 6 Sous les ventures

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

« Tu ne passes pas beaucoup de temps dans ton appartement. » 

Elle hausse les épaules et sort une main de sa poche. Il commence à pleuvoir. Les lumières des néons donne à sa peau une couleur entre l'orange et le rose, elle se retourne vers lui avec un sourire malicieux.

« Et quelle sont vos déductions, Mr Watson ? »

« Juste une observation. » Sourit-il.

Il l'observe pendant une seconde et ajoute :

« Tu peux plus vivre sans moi, hein ? »

« Mais oui, Remus » rit-elle en secouant la tête. Elle commence à accélérer son pas, alors que la pluie tombe à grosses gouttes. Quelques minutes plus tard :

« Je te déteste, en fait. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mm, oui. J'ai essayé de t'échapper mais tu es rapide pour un vieux croulant. »

Elle passe son bras sous le sien, quand ils se baissent sous des auvents de magasins. Les voitures passent, éclaboussant les trottoirs, et il la rapproche avant qu'elle ne se fasse asperger. Elle rit un peu, puis elle l'embrasse devant le stand d'une marchande de fruits. Les gens les bousculent avec des parapluies et des journaux, sous l'averse. Il répond à son baiser.


	7. Vignette 7 Un verre de Brandy

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

On est samedi soir, et elle ne sort pas. Elle s'est endormie sur le vieux sofa aux pieds en forme de serres, un bras pendant sur le côté. Après la fin de la réunion, quelques-uns sont restés, la plupart pour offrir de la compagnie à Sirius. Quelques parties de cartes plus tard, et plusieurs verres de Brandy, la maison est redevenue silencieuse. Il touche son épaule, elle s'étire, en marmottant. 

« Tu vas me détester demain matin, si je te laisse dormir sur ce truc. »

Elle ouvre les yeux, un peu désorientée, et il se déplace pour la laisser s'asseoir. Elle grogne et marmonne :

« Est ce que je peux dormir ici ce soir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Il y a une chambre - »

Se levant, elle baille, et elle s'appuie un peu sur lui.

« Est ce que – Hum – est ce que je pourrais dormir avec toi ? Je déteste cette maison, et je veux juste me rendormir. »

Il ne répond rien et elle murmure dans son pull :

« C'est juste que tu sens bon, et tu es si tiède - »

« Pas de problème, Tonks. »


	8. Vignette 8 Là où mène les pensées

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

Elle ne l'a pas embrassé depuis la nuit sur le marché, il y a trois semaines, et elle ne s'est pas arrêtée à la maison depuis quelques jours. Sirius ne lui en a pas parlé, et pour une fois, il ne se plaint pas d'être enfermé dans le vieux manoir. Remus effleure ses lèvres avec le bout de sa plume, et se penche en arrière dans sa chaise, contemplant Nymphadora.

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews à : Ma **titou **qui love son moony, **dreyd **la serpentarde, **nfertiti**, **bloub **l'inimitable, **Romhane **la petite nouvelle, **leoline **(wouah j'ai une review de Leoline!!), et ma **clickounette **chérie (hein cocotte ?)_


	9. Vignette 9 Les vacances

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

" Joyeux Noël." Dit-elle en entrant dans le Hall, loin des rires joyeux du salon. 

L'endroit est sombre, tranquille, inconfortable. Sans les lumières et le feu, les mots ressemblent plus à une excuse qu'à une expression de fête. Il a un tas de papier cadeau dans les bras - dans une vaine tentative d'apparaître comme maîtrisant la situation - il se sent totalement absurde, observant le joyeux griffon animé sur le papier.

A n'importe quel autre moment, il se serait demandé qui avait bien pu choisir ce papier, mais pas maintenant, et elle est là, attendant une réponse, _sa_ réponse, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses mains dans son dos. Elle a l'air très jeune, il se sent très vieux, et tout ce qu'il arrive à dire c'est "Joyeux Noël, Tonks".


	10. Vignette 10 Les courses

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

"J'adore le marché, C'est vraiment génial."

On est en février, et elle essaye d'effacer le malaise ambiant. Toutes ses tentatives, les courses partagées, le temps passé au Numéro Douze, c'est sa manière à elle de faire comme si tout est normal. Il se demande ce à quoi 'normal' peut se référer. Son habitude à se faufiler dans son lit la nuit est vraiment curieuse.

Elle observe une pomme, la retourne dans sa main et le regarde avec un petit sourire. "Tu vois, je suis là, tu es là, et personne dans cette foule ne sait qui nous sommes."

Elle gesticule. "Mais c'est drôle en y pensant. Tu vois la vieille dame là-bas à côté de l'épicerie fine ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Elle est peut être moldue, peut être une sorcière, peut être un homme. Le truc c'est que nous faisons tous nos propres déductions sur les autres. Je pourrais être une voleuse et tu pourrais être un macro. Tout dépend d'elle, vraiment."

"Où nous pouvons juste faire parti du décor. Elle est bien trop fascinée par son jambon pour être intéressée par nous."


	11. Vignette 11 En ce si froid troisième moi...

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

Il est assis dans sa chambre, noyant son regard dans le plafond et écoutant _Blue Turns To Grey_. En ce moment, les heures et les jours qu'il passe au manoir, sont ceux qu'il déteste le plus, puisqu'ils ne le laissent que réfléchir. Plus exactement, ils le forcent à penser. Il espère avoir une mission, quelque chose pour casser la routine de son après midi de Mars, mais tous ce qu'il entend c'est le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Et bien sûr, _évidemment_, c'est elle.

Elle passe la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte sombre, ses cheveux orange et ses grands yeux détonnent, et dit :

"Emmène-moi à la plage."

"Va te faire voir. Il fait froid dehors."

"Tu pourras toujours me prêter ton pull. Allez viens."


	12. Vignette 12 Humain

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

"Thé ou Café ?" Murmure-t-elle, en le poignardant dans le dos avec son doigt.

Il grogne.

"Laisse-moi mourir en paix, jeune fille."

"Thé ? Très bon choix. Allez, lève toi."

Il étire ses bras dans le lit, maintenant conscient qu'il est redevenu humain et donc totalement nu. Encore plus conscient que le drap ne couvre pas grand chose. Mais il décide de ne pas se soucier de ce genre de chose comme la dignité pour le moment. Il ferme les yeux pour échapper à la lumière argentée filtrant à travers les rideaux.

En bas, dans la cuisine, Tonks fait du thé.


	13. Vignette 13 Inoffensif

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

L'eau s'éclabousse contre la faïence quand elle ouvre la porte de la douche. Il fait trop chaud et il y a trop de buée. Pendant un instant, il ne voit qu'un contour sombre, mais la porte se referme et elle brise toutes les règles établies. Elle l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas inoffensif, comme pour un "merci" ou un "ça va mieux" ou encore « ce-baiser-au-marché ». Non, elle a envahi _son_ espace. Et maintenant, il la maintient contre le mur froid et il ne sait plus, de lui ou d'elle, qui gémit. Ils ne partagent pas un lit pendant une nuit de solitude, ne sont pas assis côte à côte sur un sofa. Ils font l'amour dans une douche au Square Grimmaurd, avec Sirius dans la maison, entendant probablement chaque son. Et elle qui prononce "Remus, _Remus_." 


	14. Vignette 14 Reflexion autour d'une tombe...

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

C'est un triste enterrement, vraiment. Quelques membres de l'Ordre, le vent, la pluie. Ils ne doivent pas attirer l'attention, après tout. La mort de Sirius peut devenir un sujet de discussion, mais devoir tout expliquer à un public curieux serait éprouvant pour ceux réunis autour de ce cercueil vide. Molly Weasley pleure - pas pour Sirius, pense t'il, mais à la preuve de la mortalité - Tonks est à côté d'un arbre bizarre, tentant de ne pas vomir, et tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est regarder fixement, fixement et fixement.

Ils rentreront au Numéro Douze, et il s'échappera avec Tonks à l'étage, pour la laisser pleurer, elle ne voudra pas rester avec les autres dans le salon. Il lui murmurera des mots rassurants qui ne seront que des mensonges. Elle le traînera au lit, pour qu'ils ressentent autre chose que de la peine.


	15. Vignette 15 Juillet

**Contemplation**

* * *

Ces vignettes sont les traductions de _**Contemplation **_de **Aegle.**

**

* * *

**

**Tout appartient à JKR. **

**

* * *

**

_Note de l'auteur : Ce sont juste de courtes vignettes observant l'interaction entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix._

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, il trouve les cigarettes de Sirius, après une incursion dans sa chambre si tranquille. C'est l'été, il fait bon, le ciel est clair, et brillant, et il pourrait - devrait - être dehors à faire autre chose. Mais il prend appui sur son genou et s'assoie sur le large rebord. Allumant une cigarette, en sachant qu'elle va être infecte et nocive. Il s'en fout. Ca doit faire une dizaine d'années depuis sa dernière clope. Il tousse au début, mais ça aussi s'en va après un moment, comme tout dans la vie. 

Tonks doit passer dans l'après-midi, et ils iront probablement dîner dans un vieux restaurant quelques pâtés de maison plus loin, ou peut-être resteront ils et s'enchevêtreront dans les draps. Mais il reste encore un peu de temps, et il peut rester assis là au soleil et faire son deuil, à sa manière, silencieuse.


End file.
